Le quai
by Violonaire
Summary: Même s'il a promis de le faire, il n'a jamais quitté New York. Quatre ans de solitude et de désespoir à surveiller un fils qui n'était pas le sien. Et puis, par un soir humide de mi-février... (Cette histoire participe au défi de Not A ghost3)


**Manhattan, 1909.**

Le vent de février lui fouetta les joues, sans pitié. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, craquelées, sanglantes. Le froid humide s'insinuait, fiévreusement, dans ses vêtements trop usés, comme la caresse du désespoir. La nuit était pleine d'ombres et même la lune l'avait abandonné. Il frissonna et fit un pas de plus sur le quai.

Il détestait ce pays. Il détestait cette ville grouillante de vermine. Il détestait leur langue, si barbare, si dure, si dénuée de nuances et de poésie ! Tout ce monde ! Tout ce bruit ! Jour et nuit. Pas un moment de répit. Comme le silence lui manquait! Il avançait, jour après jour au travers de cette foule fétide qui lui ressemblait de plus en plus et qui ne remarquait plus le spectre qu'il était devenu. Il avançait, fermement, au travers de ces âmes humaines perdues, avec le même but fixe. Encore et toujours. Ses cheveux et sa longue barbe blonde crasseuse, prématurément presque blanche maintenant, repoussaient les passants qui baissaient la tête devant ses yeux bleus, transperçants, accusateurs, qui irradiaient de vengeance, au travers de son visage sale, couvert de cicatrices.

Il entendaient les gens chuchoter, parfois. Comme il avait l'air jeune ! Comme il avait dû être beau et charmant! Mais il s'en foutait. Oh, il s'en foutait. Il se sentait vieux d'un siècle. Il se sentait comme la ruine d'une aristocratie jadis resplendissante et dorée qu'on avait abandonnée sur un quai. Comme il détestait cette ville et ses habitants.

Et pourtant, il y était resté. Malgré tout ce qu'il y avait perdu.

Pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour faire le voyage jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ?

Pour se racheter. Se racheter d'une nuit qu'elle lui avait volé et d'une descendance qu'elle lui avait enlevée.

Pour racheter des dettes qu'il aurait pu payer en une nuit. Une nuit de plus à Monte Carlo. Une seule nuit qui valait toutes celles de Coney Island.

Mais elle avait insisté. Par amour, disait-elle. Et pour faire plaisir au petit, disait-elle. Foutaises. Tout n'était que foutaises.

Mais il lui avait pardonné. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

Il fit un pas de plus sur le quai. L'eau noire de la Hudson frappait, infatiguable, contre le bois du quai, comme une amante têtue. Il sourit, malgré les gerçures brûlantes de ses lèvres.

Il caressa la rose qu'il tenait dans la main. Une rose volée dans une échoppe, coin Essex Street. Une rose qu'il avait prise contre son cœur. Une rose qui se serait de toute façon fanée, dans le froid de cette mi-février.

Oh, comme elle aimait les roses. Elle ne cessait de le lui répéter, avec ses yeux implorants d'amour et de rêves, surtout quand février approchait. Surtout quand le monde entier prétendait s'aimer, en cette mi-février pour fuir la solitude. Même si elle avait son fils. Son fils adoré. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus et que les liens de leur union ne valait plus grand chose. Même si elle savait que Monte Carlo n'attendait que son mari pour en faire un homme riche et leur redonner la vie qu'ils avaient avant.

Et il était resté dans cette ville putride qu'était New York. Il était resté par amour pour elle.

Il était resté pour veiller sur ce fils qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Même s'il avait promis de retourner en France. Quatre ans. Il avait bravé la déchéance, la soif, les cauchemars liés au sevrage, la rue, le froid, les poux et les années dans l'espoir. L'unique espoir que le Monstre ait menti et que Gustave soit vraiment son fils.

Mais Gustave, la tête maintenant pleine de cette adolescence ingrate, d'hormones et de musique, l'avait oublié.

Le fils tant espéré devenait, à chaque jour un étranger.

Mais l'homme l'avait suivi, inlassablement, dans l'attente.

L'attente d'un signe que celle qu'il avait aimée ne l'avait pas vraiment trahi.

Mais ce signe n'était jamais venu.

Et puis, il l'avait aperçue, au coin de Delancey et Essez Street. Il avait aperçu son beau reflet dans la neige boueuse de Manhattan. Alors que tous les amoureux s'enlaçaient éperdument, machinalement, pour faire bonne figure auprès d'un saint qui était mort des siècles plus tôt, elle lui fit sourit. Là, au travers de la foule, elle l'avait appelé. Comme un ange.

Oh, ce sourire divin ! Il sentait enfin cette chaleur qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Il la suivit, elle et ses longues boucles noires soyeuses au travers d'une ville qui ne faisait plus attention à lui. Elle s'arrêta sur le quai et se retourna vers lui. Elle lui ouvrit les bras, avec cet amour inconditionnel qu'il recherchait désespérément.

 _La mort._

Raoul de Chagny laissa tomber les pétales de rose sur l'eau noire qui entourait le quai et fit un pas de plus vers celle qui l'attendait.


End file.
